otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Marmalade Boy
— сёдзё-манга, написанная Ватару Ёсидзуми. Публиковалась в журнале Ribon с мая 1992 по октябрь 1995 года. Всего было выпущено 8 томов. На основе сюжета манги был создан аниме-сериал, который транслировался по каналу TV Asahi с 13 марта 1994 по 3 сентября 1995. Всего было выпущено 76 серий. По сюжету манги был также выпущен роман, иллюстрированный Юри Кагеямой, чьи серии выходили в журнале Cobalt с июля 1994 по март 1996. Сюжет У старшеклассницы Мики Койсикавы жизнь течёт скучно и спокойно до того момента, как её родители вдруг решили развестись. По той причине, что во время отдыха на Гавайях они оба нашли свои новые половинки. Родители ждут одобрения от дочери и приглашают на ужин другую пару с их сыном Юи Мацурой, который при любой возможности пытается развеселить Мики. Она находит его милым и привлекательным и влюбляется в него. Ей приходится смирится с новым расположением семьи, ведь теперь поменявшись парами две семьи переезжают жить в большой дом. Однако со временем их отношения начинают осложнятся из—за вмешательства других персонажей. Например, давление со стороны бывшего парня и одноклассника Гинта Суо, да и не только его... На протяжении сериала развиваются отношения между Мики и Юи, под влиянием других персонажей и их взаимодействий. Список персонажей Список серий *01. There is love, he's handsome. But I can't forgive them *02. Side effects of a kiss. He doesn't understand my feelings *03. Two kisses. Yuu had a girlfriend *04. Ginta's confession. I won't let you have her *05. Legendary girlfriend. Making a wish on a medallion *06. Love game. I really hate Ginta *07. Love in Hokkaido. What's going on with that couple *08. Fragrance of an adult. I'm not jealous *09. Part time job. The war of love depends on sales *10. Our first night. Surprise in the bathroom *11. Birthday. Yuu is watching me *12. Smash. I love both Yuu and Ginta *13. Love and friendship. Ginta, please take Arimi *14. Qualification of love. You don't deserve Yuu *15. Meiko's secret. I want to know about your feelings *16. A man's decision. Na-chan, please don't quit *17. Meiko's separation. I can't say goodbye *18. The direction of Yuu's love. Things aren't going as planned *19. Disturbed by the family register. Don't say it's ridiculous *20. Doubtful twosome. Yuu and Miwa are a couple *21. Trip to Karuizawa. Just as I thought - strange *22. Double date. We like each other, but don't understand each other *23. Impact of a confession. Yuu what are you talking about *24. The secret of Yuu's birth. I can't leave Yuu alone *25. Real kiss. I love you, Yuu *26. New anxiety. I'm too afraid to be happy *27. Love worries. How long will this happiness last *28. Unstable feelings. I'm going to get a part time job *29. Obstacle of love. I can't find the medallion *30. Rival. I love you, Yuu *31. Suzu and Kei. Those two make me nervous *32. Love at the school festival. Yuu and Kei's concert *33. Lost love. I love you *34. Breakup premonition. The Halloween conspiracy *35. Crossing each other's path. You mean we are going to break up *36. I'm alone. I'll make you forget him *37. Tearful reunion. I thought it was over between us *38. Anju's feelings. I want to be next in line to Miki *39. A bitter love. I've loved Yuu for a long time *40. A Holy night. I'm alone on Christmas Eve *41. The morning of lovers. Merry Christmas *42. New Year's pattern of love. It's going to be a wonderful year *43. Ski trip. I won't let you two be alone *44. Our future. Yuu's dream, my dream *45. Meiko's turnabout. I'm going to Hiroshima *46. To Hiroshima. Let me be by your side again *47. Couple on the beach. Because I care about you *48. The flavour of chocolate. Sweet and bitter Valentine *49. The shape of love. It's difficult to be happy *50. The foreign exchange student appears. Michael is...strange *51. Love triangle. Someone's messing things up... *52. Making a decision under the moonlight. Yuu don't leave me alone! *53. Making a memory. I won't regret it if anything happens *54. New life. Yuu I wonder how you're doing *55. Ripples again. New York is too far away *56. Lost pathway to love. My boyfriend is Yuu but... *57. Passing each other. I can't bear it! I'm so lonely... *58. Tone of a love confession. I want you to see me as a man *59. An uneasy weekend. I want to hear Yuu's voice *60. My love is far away. Yuu is in front of me *61. New York trap. Yuu, was I stupid? *62. Goodbye. I can't be your girlfriend anymore *63. Holding back the tears. I want to be alone *64. A pair's problems. I want to hear you voice *65. Solid decision. Miki...I'll take her *66. New choice. You don't have to forget him *67. Friends. I need Kei! *68. Indecisive lovers. Goodbye Ginta *69. The courage to love. I've decided *70. I'm home. What kind of face should I put on to meet him? *71. A night of stars & the moon. Although we're near each other...I'm lonely *72. Half brother and sister. Our happiness is breaking down *73. Farewell. I had to do it... *74. A box of memories. Bye bye Yuu *75. Brother and sister. We have to be separate *76. Departure. Our love progresses Фильм Фильм является приквелом к оригинальной истории, он показывает начальные события сериала, только с точки зрения Ю. По сюжету Ю вспоминает, как впервые поцеловал Мики в кабинете медсестры. Вспоминает так же как он впервые с ней встретился и как родители ему объявили что разводятся и меняются парами. Впервые он увидел Мики, когда она занималась теннисом, но не подозревал, что он будет с ней жить. Он целый день наблюдал за ней, и фильм раскрывает, что оказывается Ю был влюблён в Мики ещё до их знакомства. Игра Компанией Bandai Entertainment в 1995 году была выпущена игра в жанре Симулятор свиданий. Здесь игрок в роли Мики должен завоевать сердце одного из трёх её потенциальных кандидатов: Ю, Гинто и Кэй. Игра была выпущена для игровой приставки Super Nintendo Шоу сериал В Тайване на основе сюжета манги был снят сериал из 30 серий (пиньинь: Юзиянг Няньхай). В главных ролях снимались Стелла как Мики, члены поп—группы F4. В целом сюжет удалось сохранить, однако любовные треугольники были значительно упрощены. Ссылки * Официальный сайт манги * Официальный сайт аниме * *